


【仁丸】未了心事

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】未了心事

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*3B→高中 仁王 x 丸井  
*丸井 → 仁王

1.  
仁王雅治是会郑重拒绝女生告白的人。

丸井抱着饭盒往教学楼顶层走，那是他和桑原约好吃午饭的老地方。往上一层是教师办公室，再往上一层是几乎无人的杂物间，几个杂物间的尽头，能看到通往顶层的小楼梯。  
即使是只用一只手也能熟练地剥开糖纸，丸井把棒棒糖叼进嘴里，刚要从转角处迈出的步子又猛地缩了回去。  
轻轻一瞥就能确定是谁站在那里，再熟悉不过的、仁王雅治的身影。  
按理说遇到这种场合作为外人应该回避，但是  
——是你们非要站在这里讲话，我又不是故意的！  
虽然心里极其理直气壮，丸井还是放轻了呼吸，让身子紧紧贴在转角的墙壁，把所有感官都集中到耳朵。

“仁王君，我听说你现在全身心都在网球上。”  
仁王似乎是轻笑了一声，丸井听不大清。  
“所以呢？”  
“虽然知道没有结果，但还是想着要说出来……我很喜欢仁王君，请问能和我交往吗？”  
丸井攥着饭盒的手用了些力，嘴里的棒棒糖弄得舌头也有些麻木。

“你怎么知道没结果呢？”  
“哈哈，不是大家都说你…………等、什么意思？”  
丸井犹豫了半天，最后还是没忍住小心地探出头看过去。  
他看到仁王带着柔和地笑意，一字一句说得清楚：“就是答应了的意思。”

尚且完整的棒棒糖被猛地咬碎。

2.  
傍晚训练结束，正选们边在更衣室收拾背包边闲聊。柳第一个换好衣服走出更衣室，没隔多久又折返回来，从门外探进半个身子，微笑着看向仁王：  
“仁王，有女生找。”  
丸井系扣子的动作顿了顿。  
“参谋帮我说一声，让她先坐球场上等等我。”  
切原听了这话倒是来了兴趣，凑到仁王边上语气八卦：  
“仁王前辈的女朋友吗？我可以出去看看嘛！”  
“可以是可以……” 仁王双手捏住切原的脸用力往两边扯，伴随着后辈 “好疼好疼——” 的叫声加了一句，“但是赤也不要吓到她哦。”

被切原拉着走出更衣室时，丸井还有些恍惚。后辈对他向来比较依赖，平日又被仁王戏弄的多，闹着要去看仁王女朋友时顺手把丸井也扯了过去。

丸井是知道这个女生的。  
幸村班上的文艺委员，学校晚会的常驻主持人之一。个子高挑，性格开朗，听说还拿过国家级小提琴比赛的奖项。  
是非常优秀的人。

切原自以为很隐蔽地拉着丸井朝女生的方向张望，看了一会儿后和丸井咬耳朵：  
“很漂亮诶！为什么仁王前辈运气这么好！”  
“我听见了哦。” 仁王的声音突然从背后传来，吓得切原一把抱住丸井的脖子，“不要太羡慕啊。”  
说完便朝女生的方向走去，从丸井的角度看，仁王接过了女生手里的书包，两人朝着校门外离开。

“哇……” 切原还保持着搂着丸井的动作，表情有点目瞪口呆，“仁王前辈今天都没有捉弄我诶。”  
丸井把切原从自己身上扒拉下去，一掌拍向后辈的后脑勺：  
“马上期中考试复习好了吗！还有心思关心别人谈恋爱！”  
“痛——” 切原抱着脑袋有些委屈地看向丸井，“丸井前辈今天好凶啊！”

回去的路上，走在身边的桑原絮絮叨叨说了些什么，丸井一句都没有听进去。  
——这个时候，没准仁王和他的女朋友正牵着手前往小公园的路上，之后也许会在公园的角落交换一个吻。他会在把她送到家门口时温柔地对她说“明天见”，还会在到家之后及时发去让人安心的mail。  
抓着书包带的手不由得用了些力。  
竹马敏锐地察觉到丸井的异样，但忠厚淳朴的巴西男孩却怎么也猜不出是为了什么。  
面对桑原担心的表情，心里涌上了感动和愧疚，分别的时候除了一贯的“注意安全”，丸井还用力的抱了抱桑原。  
——心里有一个巨大的豁口，但微弱的温暖也不算无济于事。

3.  
他被仁王轻轻抱在怀里，随之降临的是一个清冽的吻。抑制不住地伸出舌尖去触碰那颗痣的位置，但很快就被更激烈的吻包围了起来。他觉得自己快要喘不上气，抓着仁王衣领的手胡乱扑腾了几下，又被对方分出空来抓住握在手心，向更隐秘的地方带去……  
喘着粗气醒来，果不其然又感受到了裤子上的湿意。

整个屋子被深夜笼罩在黑暗里，丸井悄悄拉开房门，左右侦查了一番，快速地溜去了卫生间。  
压低了水流的声音，还潮红着脸的丸井发狠似的洗着贴身衣物，洗着洗着眼睛倒是涌上了潮意。  
——烦死了烦死了烦死了烦死了！！！  
——仁王雅治  
……烦死了。

4.  
“哟，丸井，昨晚拯救地球去了吗，黑眼圈这么重。”   
路过仁王的位置时，听到他这么调笑着。  
没好气地瞪了一眼过去，丸井刚坐下来就趴在了课桌上。感觉到仁王似乎又盯着自己看了一会儿，但巨大的困意还是覆盖了一切。

一直到第二节课下，丸井才堪堪清醒了些。去了一趟卫生间回来，看到了在教室门口的仁王和女生。  
默不作声的低头从两人身边走进教室，没走两步又被叫住。  
“丸井，你带了音乐课教材吗？”  
丸井回过头，看看仁王，又看看他女朋友，女生姣好的脸上似乎显得有些着急。  
“怎么了？”  
“她没带。” 仁王指指女友，“我从来不带的，你知道的。”  
“……我也没带。”  
“别闹，你不是最爱上音乐课了吗。”  
仁王说着就往丸井的座位走，等丸井反应过来的时候自己的书包拉链已经被拉开了。丸井快速冲上前一把抢过书包紧紧抱在怀里，随后动作迅速地拉上了拉链。  
“——都说了没带！”  
仁王愣了愣，手甚至还保持着拿书包的姿势：  
“丸井你怎么回事？”  
“仁王你不要乱翻我书包！” 丸井语气发了些狠，把书包牢牢藏在身后，“书没带，你找别人借，别找我！”  
突然被嚷嚷了一通的仁王皱了皱眉，话说出口也不算好听：  
“你到底在发什么脾气。”  
说完也不等丸井回答，转身往走廊方向走。丸井看到还站在教室门口的女生一脸担忧地望向这边，仁王走到她身边时似乎非常担心的询问了些什么。  
扭过头不再看他们，丸井又把书包往抽屉里用力地塞了塞。

几乎不上音乐课的仁王，可能永远也不会发现，丸井书里的大片空白处，写的都是他的名字。

5.  
期中考试后，课业一下轻松了不少。正好别的学校有打交流赛的想法，幸村想着也算是丰富立海大广大学子课余生活就同意了，还特地播了广播希望同学们届时能来球场给正选们加油。  
比赛定在了周六的上午，虽说是休息日，立海大极其凝聚的团结力还是号召来了不少同学，连带着来比赛的学校也带来了自发的拉拉队。  
球场外围了不少人，丸井一边做着热身一边四处张望，视线在仁王的身上停顿了一秒，又飞快的移开。

比赛开始后就什么都顾不上了，虽说只是交流赛，来的这所学校的实力还是不容小觑。幸村有意锻炼柳生，便让柳的单打三和柳生交换了一下。  
作为首先出场的双打二，仁王和柳虽是第一次配合但依旧默契，干净利落的拿下了第一局比赛。柳下场坐在观众席拿着毛巾擦汗，看到仁王直接走向了女朋友所在的另一边。  
女生拿出准备好的水杯和毛巾递给仁王，又说了些什么，仁王露出了挺得意地笑容。  
也许是这一幕实在温馨，似乎也能感受到甜蜜气息的柳微笑了起来。然而视线转回来时，刚翘起的嘴角又猛地凝滞了动作。  
他身侧坐着的丸井，正直直地看着仁王所在的方向，过于用力的手把裤子攥成了皱住的一团。眼神里不加掩饰的酸楚和痛苦刺得柳心里一惊。  
有时候柳挺讨厌自己过于敏锐的神经。

丸井的视线太过于专注，柳看了他许久也没有被察觉。  
——然而这种两难的抉择，他除了帮丸井掩饰，也不能做更多了。

柳艰难地清了清嗓子，干涩的开口：  
“丸井，该你和桑原上场了。”   
说完带着提醒意味地拍了拍丸井的肩。  
丸井如梦初醒，看向柳的时候眼神里还有些迷茫，但很快就调整好了状态，从口袋摸出口香糖扔进嘴里，拿着拍子走进了球场。

网渡这种特技网球出现时，不意外的收获了场内外一片称赞声。

“哇，好厉害！” 女生挺直了背看着球场，又转头看向仁王，“那是雅治的同班同学吧我记得。”  
“啊，那家伙……” 仁王看向丸井的背影，眼里含了丝笑意，“是个贪吃的笨蛋罢了。”  
女生歪着头浅笑：“这样形容自己的朋友真的好吗？”  
朋友……吗。  
场边又传来欢呼，立海大的王牌双打稳稳地拿下比赛，丸井正笑着和桑原击掌。仁王倒是后知后觉地有些气闷。  
——丸井似乎很久没有主动找自己讲过话了。

等比赛打完已经到了正午。桑原紧接着要去自家拉面店里帮忙，和大家打了声招呼就快速的离开了；切原因为大意失分被幸村微笑着宣布加训，真田自然是陪着一起。柳生住的方向和大家都相反，便独自走去了地铁站。  
柳边收拾背包边在心里想着措辞，他和丸井不怎么进行过深度沟通，但又觉得有必要和他谈谈。  
“啊，好像忘带钥匙了。” 丸井的声音从背后传来。  
正好给了他邀约丸井的理由，柳笑了笑，刚准备开口，却被仁王打断：  
“那你下午先去我家待着吧，反正我的衣服你也都能穿。”  
场面诡异地沉默下来。柳皱着眉看着丸井，却着实把握不好他真正的想法，也不便开口。  
“……你不陪女朋友吗？” 丸井转过身把球拍往背包里塞，没有看仁王。  
“我们也不是非得24小时都在一起。”   
“……哦，麻烦你了。” 

柳向丸井投去一个担心的目光，但被对方忽视的彻底。丸井埋着头把自己的物件一件件放进球包摆好，站起身就往更衣室外走。  
柳默默在心里叹了口气，弯下腰把自己的背包合上。  
——下次再找机会聊吧。  
这种事该怎么办呢，谁又能保证自己做的更对，毕竟也不是什么可以和别人商量的事情。

6.  
丸井没想到仁王的女朋友还没走。仁王说女生也住在同一个方向，顺路。丸井笑着和女生打了个招呼，便默不作声地走到仁王的另一边，甚至还体贴的拉开了些距离。  
两人说笑的声音不可避免地传入耳朵，丸井还有心情打趣自己。  
——男主女主男配全有了，齐活。

“丸井君吗？上次贸然找你借书真的很抱歉。”  
一直在他们身边假装自己是透明人的丸井不得不加入对话。  
“啊没事，是我抱歉才对。”  
“喂丸井，” 仁王靠过来把头搁在丸井的肩膀上，“你怎么都不跟我道歉，我可是平白无故挨了你的骂。”  
“谁叫你平常老抢我蛋糕！” 丸井的面部表情一下子生动起来，伸出手把仁王往旁边推。  
仁王假装感觉不到腰间的阻力，把丸井整个圈在身边：“那我也很无辜啊，丸井大人不安慰安慰我吗？”  
一旁看着他俩的女生捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤，让丸井觉得加倍烦躁：  
“……要安慰找你女朋友去！”  
“丸井你这样说话我会觉得你在吃醋啊”   
脚步猛地停滞了一秒，之后手忙假乱把仁王往他女朋友身边推：  
“热死了热死了别过来！”  
女生笑了一阵后看向丸井，语气真诚：  
“感觉雅治和丸井君在一起时很不一样，丸井君真是很可爱的人。”  
“毕竟是同班同学啊，” 仁王重新贴过来，自然的把手搭在丸井的肩上，“是和别人不一样的，对吧，丸井？”  
仁王那样纯粹的笑意，于是更加显得自己无地自容起来。

“打扰了——”  
“别喊了，他们带我姐去探亲了，这周末家里就我一个人。”  
仁王随意地把球包扔在客厅沙发，走去厨房拿了两罐可乐，转身扔了一罐给丸井。  
“其实叫你来我家是有私心的。” 仁王坐姿慵懒的靠在沙发上。  
“说呗，” 丸井打开可乐，灌了两口，“反正肯定不是什么好事。”  
仁王显得有些不好意思：“能不能帮我做饭啊？他们都没给我留。”  
丸井朝仁王看去，对方一贯让人捉摸不透的神情此刻却带着满满的诚意和恳求。  
他听到自己妥协般地声音：“我先洗个澡。”

7.  
热水打到身上的时候感受到了温暖。  
隔着蒸腾的水雾，隐约能看到仁王拿给自己的替换短袖，整整齐齐地和毛巾放在一起。  
丸井在心里叹了口气。  
他从来算不上忍耐谦让之辈，想当年自己还信誓旦旦跟桑原说了“喜欢谁就要大大方方的表白”这样的话。可眼下看着仁王和女友一日复一日的甜蜜——不管是不顾一切的表白，还是干脆切断这种单恋，说实话，都狠不下心。  
若女孩子性格恶劣又两面三刀，情况反而要简单不少。可偏偏她真诚又美好。  
是和他一样的，纯粹而不抱私心的喜欢着仁王，只不过比起自己，女生要幸运得多。

在仁王家里的卫生间里洗澡，让丸井有了自己正和他一起生活的错觉。  
太过于暖和的环境，舒服的不想离开。  
“仁王……仁王……”  
哗哗的水流声掩盖了所有的呼唤，仁王听不到，也不会听到。  
所以才能借着水声轻轻地说自己从来不敢叫出口的称呼：  
“…………雅治……”  
——雅治

8.  
仁王家冰箱的食材储备倒是充足，看来仁王父母也并没有心大到令人咋舌的地步。丸井在厨房简直如入无人之境，手起刀落三下两下就做了两份猪排饭外加豆腐汤。  
仁王早早就坐在餐桌前等候，看到丸井从厨房走来便直起身子往端着的盘子里张望。  
“为什么你那份比我的大啊？”  
“你第一天认识我吗？” 丸井边说边把仁王的那份摆到他面前，“我吃得多不是很正常。”  
“果然跟小猪一样……”  
“你也可以选择吃速食面。”  
仁王忙抬起手做了个投降的姿势，认真开始吃饭。  
打了一早上球，又累又饿，两人都吃的有些着急，连话都没顾得上说。

仁王主动进了厨房洗碗，丸井转了一圈觉得也没什么事干，拿出手机给父母发短信询问归时。  
【妈妈：桌上不是留了纸条说要明天才从奶奶家回来吗】  
早上起床的时候差点又要迟到，匆忙地往外赶时自然注意不到纸条。  
丸井叹了口气，表示自己会想办法解决。发完短信把手机往包里一扔，窝在沙发里抱着抱枕发呆。  
如果说了自己回不去家，想来仁王也是不会拒绝收留他一个周末。只是……  
怀着那样心思的自己，怎么能和他坦然的睡在同一张床上呢。  
——也许可以去Jackal家，但……自己换下来的衣服还在仁王家的洗衣机里翻滚。  
——好像也没有别的选择了。  
刻意地忽略了一切麻烦的可能，似乎心里也催促着自己快点做下留宿仁王家的决定。

“仁王，我今晚可能得睡你家了，我爸妈都回不来。”  
“没问题。”  
果然很顺利地得到了同意。

夏末的夜风已经带上凉意，丸井趴在开着的窗沿上，不远处草地里蛐蛐的叫声不绝于耳。  
回过头看了看，仁王正靠在床上手指不停摁着手机。  
——不用猜都知道在和谁聊天。

压下泛出的苦涩，丸井开口问道：  
“仁王，你很喜欢她吗？”  
“……稍等，” 仁王没抬头，快速的摁了几个字，把手机放到一边，才抬起头看向丸井，“你说什么？”  
“我说，你很喜欢她吗？”  
“？怎么问这个？”  
“……随便问问。”  
仁王没接话，披了件外套起身走到丸井身边，用相同的姿势靠在窗沿上。没有扎起的头发随意散落在肩膀，被夜风吹起的时候显得更加撩人。  
丸井赶忙移开了自己的视线。  
“你为什么躲着我？”  
丸井慌张地看了仁王一眼：“……什么啊”  
“之前就开始了，你在躲着我。”  
“……没有啊，是你自己忙着谈恋爱嘛，哪顾得上我们。”  
“对，自从我恋爱之后，看来你也承认。”  
“……”  
“丸井，” 仁王望着窗外，语气平淡，“你是不是有话跟我说。”  
“为什么这么说。”  
沉默。横亘在两人之间的，谁都没法开口的沉默。

“我困了，” 丸井转身往床走，“明天一早我就回去。”

9.  
仁王雅治分手了。  
据说是因为女生出国读高中，分隔两地自然而然地断了联系。

柳特地跑到他的班上来告诉他这回事，丸井愣了愣，“哦”了一声。  
“我以为你会高兴。”   
“参谋对我误解有点大啊，” 丸井抬头有些好笑地看着柳，“我可不是什么幸灾乐祸的人。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“……那我也没什么好高兴的啊，他只是不跟别人在一起了，又不是要跟我在一起。”  
“……”  
“你看连他分手这种事都需要你来告诉我，” 丸井耸耸肩，“我跟他早就不是同班同学那时候的样子了。”

10.  
高中重新分班后，和仁王隔得挺远。  
丸井在高中开学的当天剪了一头清爽的短发，下午去网球部报道时还被大家打趣了一番。  
国中三年级的正选都顺利直升，其中当然包括仁王雅治。众人的实力虽然有目共睹，但刚进校还是要按照规章制度参加正选赛。  
正选赛被定在了开学第二周的周五。丸井抽到的对手是高中的前辈，确认了自己的场次后又在赛程表上找桑原，结果先看到了仁王的名字。  
【仁王雅治 vs. 幸村精市】  
丸井一时间竟然不知道该担心谁。  
“应该能收集到很多有用的data。” 不知道什么时候走过来的柳饶有兴致地点评。  
“参谋觉得谁会赢？”  
“精市，毫无疑问。” 柳回答地不假思索，接着又反问回去，“你觉得呢？”  
“幸村君吧。”  
柳侧过脸：“还以为你会说仁王。”  
丸井轻笑了一声：“我还没有喜欢他到头脑发昏的地步。” 

和柳真正熟识起来是在国三快毕业的时候。  
难得轮到丸井和柳一起打扫更衣室，也让丸井第一次见识到算着数据做清洁的模式。  
柳抱着笔记本念念有词：“现在是初春，花粉覆盖率是89%，所以单纯的扫地是不够的，需要在所有扫除结束后给地面覆盖上水才行。柜子上有沉积的花粉和灰尘的概率是95%，而昨天赤也忘记擦柜子的概率是100%，因此需要擦拭柜顶……”  
丸井在一旁拿着扫把目瞪口呆，只能眼睁睁看着柳爬上爬下把更衣室里里外外清洁了个遍，结束的时候差点下意识问一句 “需不需要用酒精再消毒一下”。  
直到确认连窗沿都没有灰尘后，柳才满意的点了点头。丸井赶忙狗腿地递上水杯，准备大肆夸赞一番参谋的细致入微，猝不及防听见柳问他：  
“你喜欢仁王？”  
——看来细致入微的过了头。  
打量了一番柳的神情，丸井自暴自弃地点点头：“参谋怎么知道的？”  
“看出来的。” 柳仔细地从外面锁上更衣室的门，之后转过身认真地问，“很辛苦吧？”  
丸井苦笑：“是啊。”

丸井以为柳会问他些尖锐的问题，然而并没有。和每一个回家的路上一样，同身边的人讲述班上发生的趣事，吐槽一下古板又严厉的老师，再交流一下比赛中的心得。  
只不过今天走在身边的人是柳莲二。  
丸井很尊重柳，在他心里柳的地位虽然比不上幸村那样神圣，但与之相较也算平分秋色。柳的强大含蓄而包容，不像幸村和真田那样时常咄咄逼人。虽然从身高上看极具压倒性，但的确是从骨子里散发出温柔气质的男生。丸井偶尔在校报上看到柳投稿的俳句，绵长隽永，扑面而来的书卷气。  
想来自己的心思是被他察觉的话，也情有可原。

丸井先到了家，站在大门前朝柳挥挥手，让他快回去。  
“丸井，” 柳的双眼微微睁开，神情认真，“至少在我面前，可以不用掩饰的。”  
“嗯，” 丸井笑得极为坦然，“谢了，柳。”

转念至此，看向身边正认真研究赛程表的柳，丸井忍不住起了些捉弄他的想法。  
“柳有女朋友了吗？”  
结果没有看到半分惊慌的神色，柳镇定自若地回答：“没有。”  
“那总有喜欢的人吧？”  
“数据。”  
“……当我没问。”   
——但还是有些羡慕柳以后的伴侣。毕竟是这么温柔的人。

11.  
事实上，高中生确实要比国中生更厉害。  
除了幸村、真田、和柳，其他人都遗憾地输掉了正选赛。倒也不用担心正选名额，反正到了高二，等切原也升上高中，正选一定还是他们这帮人。  
但突然成了普通部员，还是需要一段时间适应身份的转变。

某个天气阴沉的下午，老师刚宣布放学，丸井就抓起书包往球场跑，跑到一半又蓦地反应过来今天是正选练习赛。  
普通部员是不需要参加的，更何况还下着大雨，室外球场也没法用。  
站在教学楼门口的台阶上，丸井看着灰蒙蒙的天空叹了口气。反正也没有带伞，干脆坐在台阶上准备等雨小一些再走回家。  
身后传来了奔跑的声音，回过头时丸井没忍住笑了出来。  
——看来不太适应的也不止他一个。

仁王把自己的球包靠在丸井的旁边，又学着丸井的样子坐在台阶上，活动了一下僵硬的脖子。  
没有人开口。  
国中毕业到现在，隔着漫长的暑假和匆忙的入学，这还是两人自毕业后第一次单独坐在一起。  
丸井想到之前柳跟他说仁王分手的事，便悄悄打量仁王的侧脸。似乎晒黑了些，棱角也分明了些，看上去比从前更加难以接近。  
许是觉得有点尴尬，丸井从口袋里摸出棒棒糖递过去：“要吗？”  
仁王接了过去，边剥糖纸边说：“你还是和以前一样啊。”  
“啊，” 丸井含糊地应了一声，“不好吗？”  
仁王摇摇头，把糖塞进嘴里。圆润饱满的糖果占领了整个嘴巴，一时间只听见雨声和各自嘴里糖果同牙齿碰撞的声音。  
“我分手了。”  
“我知道，” 丸井把剩下的大半颗咬碎，“听柳说了。”  
“参谋？” 仁王似乎有些疑惑，但也没有再问下去，反而说起了丸井没想到的话，“想知道为什么吗？”  
“……我为什么要知道？” 丸井心虚地瞥了一眼仁王，对方没有看他，正拿着根小木棒逗弄地上的蚂蚁。  
“是吗，我以为你会想知道的。”  
“……”  
“说起来也很奇妙。” 见丸井没有接话，仁王自顾自地讲了下去，“‘只能陪你到这里了’，两个人都这么觉得。决定要分开的时候也没有想象中的难受，更像是和过去的自己告别。”  
仁王挺直背伸了个懒腰，接着说：“但恋爱这种事情……果然也不是一两句能讲清楚的。”  
丸井抱着双腿坐姿乖巧，时不时轻轻“嗯”一声表示自己在听。能说什么呢，自己全部的经历算起来也就是一段隐秘的单恋，更别提主人公现在还坐在自己身边。  
“她跟我说，恋爱的人就好像两块合起来的拼图。也许形状不合适的双方会通过磨合自己而变得合适，而始终不合适的人最后就只能分别。她说她不是我的拼图。”  
这大概是仁王第一次和自己说这么一大段话，丸井想着。  
——他终究还是在乎的。

“嘛，虽然不赞同她全部的观点，但关于这些也不算完全没有道理。” 仁王伸长双腿换了个舒展的姿势，仰着头往天空看去。  
丸井也抬起头向上看，雨似乎小了一些。  
“丸井，你的拼图变了吗？”  
丸井闻言转过头看向他。仁王的眼睛在雨天里显得格外清晰，睫毛分明，瞳孔清亮，嘴角含着笑意的样子一下子让丸井想到国中时爱和他抢蛋糕的男孩。  
“——没变哦。”  
“呵呵，” 丸井的回答似乎让仁王很开心，“那他真是个幸运的人。”  
半晌，仁王听到丸井带着笑意的回答：  
“是吧。”

没有察觉到的时候，天已经放晴了。

12.  
高中的关东大赛决赛，原本单打2的高三前辈得了重感冒，部长权衡再三，决定让仁王替补。各方面来说都是很好的选择，仁王个人实力出众，在U17也积累了不少经验，重点是，能够适应各种打法。  
临危受命自然有压力。关东大赛当天，仁王从上大巴起就一言不发，丸井有些担心，但又怕打扰到他的状态，思索再三后递过去一块糖。  
仁王的目光顺着糖块往上最后停在丸井的双眸，没说什么，撕开糖纸扔进嘴里，之后便靠在车窗上闭目养神。  
当丸井以为仁王已经睡着的时候，突然听到身边传来了声音：  
“要给我加油啊，丸井。”

各种层面上来说，仁王都经历了一场苦战。对方是耐力惊人的选手，技术也过硬，仁王一度需要幻化成手冢才能压制住比分。但是幻影对体力和精神力的消耗都太大，对方也看出了这一点，硬是拖到了抢七，一分一分想要榨干仁王所剩无几的体力。  
明眼人都看得出仁王已经到极限了。  
因为使用手冢领域而红肿的手肘连握拍都显得费力。仁王掂量了一下，把球拍换到了右手，似乎是若有似无的看了场边的丸井一眼。  
一分，就差一分。  
如果说有什么是对方绝对预料不到的回球，只能是那个了。  
【秘技 ∙ 网渡】

赢了。听到裁判宣布的时候，仁王终于支撑不住倒了下去，最后的视线停留在红发少年朝自己跑来的身影。

感受到微风的时候，失去的意识正一丝丝回到脑海。身边若有若无飘散着甜丝丝的气息，仁王几乎是一瞬间就意识到是谁坐在自己身边，心思忽然活泛起来，紧闭着双眼假装自己还没有醒来。  
丸井好像站起身帮他查看了一下点滴的速度，之后又坐在了椅子上，再来便听到了糖纸摩挲的声音。  
——怎么又在吃糖？  
半晌没有声音。仁王感觉到丸井伸出手似乎想要触碰自己，鼻尖甚至因为手指的靠近有了酥麻感，但直到最后也没有触感降临。  
听到丸井近乎叹息般地轻喊自己的名字：“仁王……”  
千回百转，连带着说不出口的委屈和试探。

保健室大敞着的窗户里，透过洁白的窗帘能隐约看到正发生的一切。红发男生缓慢地凑过去吻了吻躺着的人的嘴角。  
——偶尔也给我些甜头吧。

仁王的睫毛几不可察地抖动了一下。

13.  
仁王雅治在高中的人气有增无减。  
丸井时常能从女孩子们漏出的一两句闲谈里听到熟悉的名字，一开始他还会驻足偷听一会儿，时间长了便挑着眉轻快地走过。  
——已经不是会为这种事情感到嫉妒的心境了。老实说，甚至因为自己喜欢的人也被别人喜欢着而自豪。

叼着糖往教室外走，果不其然在隔壁班的走廊看到了正捧着诗集研究的柳。  
丸井抬起手打了个招呼站在了柳的身侧。  
“我最近听到了一件有趣的事情。” 柳微笑着看向丸井。  
“什么？”  
“关于仁王的，想知道吗？”   
“……”  
“‘不想’， 你肯定会这么说，” 柳合上诗集，还是那副淡然自若的神情，“但是我猜你还是想知道。”  
“……参谋别吊我胃口了。”   
柳点点头，不紧不慢地开口：“前两天我们班上的一个女生去跟仁王表白，然后被婉拒了。拒绝的理由是‘已经有喜欢的人了’。”  
说完看向正若有所思的丸井，柳接着道：“这当然是一个很好的借口，但我想这其中也不乏真实性，比如说他确实喜欢上了什么人。”  
“……你那样看着我干嘛？”  
“丸井，” 柳微微睁开眼，视线不容闪避，“仁王好像最近总是去找你训练啊。”  
“普通部员一起训练还需要理由吗？”  
“那不一样，” 柳摇摇头，“仁王从来不是一个会无缘无故做什么事情的人。”  
“……那可能是你对他不够了解？”  
“不管怎样，” 柳和煦地笑了笑，“希望你不要再那么辛苦了。”

14.  
周五下午的练习赛，原本该和桑原一组。仁王拿着球拍走过来跟桑原说了些什么，老实的巴西男孩懵懵地点着头走向了另一个场地，回过头朝丸井挥了挥拍子：  
“文太，我去找柳生了！加油哦！”  
丸井肉眼可见地迷惑了起来。  
仁王夹着球拍，双手插兜凑到丸井身边，微微低下头：  
“敢不敢比一场？”  
“哈？”，丸井差点笑出声，“本天才有什么不敢的，输了可别哭啊。”  
“那，我赢了的话答应我一件事。”  
“没问题，” 丸井拿着球拍头也不回的往球场另一边走，“但别太自信啊，仁王。”

尽管目前顶多算是正选替补，作为从国中直升的正选，丸井和仁王的名气也不算小，两人的比赛吸引了不少部员站在一旁观看。  
听到喧闹声，柳不禁转过头向声音来源看去。看到球场两边站着的仁王和丸井时，眼神里闪过一丝了然，笑着回过头继续自己的训练。  
——加油啊，丸井。

比赛打得十分焦灼。双方都毫无保留的全力迎战，但奇怪的是，仁王一直没有使用幻影。  
莫名觉得自己似乎是被小瞧了，丸井暗自皱了皱眉，当下立刻回了一个角度刁钻的短球，仁王果然没接到。趁着仁王去捡球的时间，丸井朝着对面喊了一声：  
“为什么不用幻影！别瞧不起人啊！”  
仁王不慌不忙的回到发球点，勾起唇角对丸井笑了笑，没有回答便又发出了球。  
也许是丸井吼的那一嗓子起了作用，仁王开始用丸井自己擅长的短球来回击。丸井撇撇嘴，这种和自己打球的感觉实在算不上有趣，更何况他那些奇特的招式着实很难应对。  
比赛不知不觉来到最后，丸井落后一分，如果拿下这一分，就不可避免的要进入抢七局，拼体力的话，自己可能会比较没把握。  
——但是，果然还是不想输。  
做过无数次的发球姿势，青草色的球向天空抛去，再用腰部带动手臂的力量将球拍挥出——  
视线顺着跃起的球往上望时，在短暂的余光中看到了仁王。  
他静静地站在那里，甚至没有做出接球的姿势。只是单手将球拍扛在肩上，视线不转的看着丸井，脸上绽放出一个极度干净的笑。  
那是一个丸井熟悉的表情，曾无数次出现在国中时的夏天，那时他们是同班同学，也是并肩作战的队友。  
就这么一瞬间的恍神，发球的角度偏了几公分。球沿着偏离的角度向前飞去，意料之中的没有过网。  
“GAME，仁王！”  
——结果还是输了。

听到裁判宣判的那一刻，丸井突然就释怀了。  
他想明白了为什么仁王要和他比赛，为什么执意不用别人的幻影，为什么要在最后一刻对他笑的那样灿烂。  
仁王使用幻影是看对象的，如果不是某个人的招式特别好用，那么就是因为此刻能幻化的人，是最能动摇对方的人。比如手冢之于不二，桦地之于迹部。  
仁王之于自己。  
丸井站在底线朝对面看去，狡猾的少年还是那样笑着，只是眼神温柔了不少。  
我赢了，看到仁王用口型这样说着。  
——狡猾的诈欺师果然早就看穿了，能够动摇自己的人。

“说吧，要我答应你什么事？”   
“再帮我做一次饭吧，” 仁王把球包甩到身后背好，“我家里人又都出门了。”

15.  
虽然知道没有回应，丸井还是乖乖地喊了句 “打扰了——”。  
仁王侧头看了一眼坐在玄关换鞋的丸井，没忍住仗着身高优势揉了一把质感柔软的红发。少年坐下来的时候小小的一只，像只安分的小猫。

再一次在仁王家的卫生间沐浴里，想到了久远的以前，同样的位置，又苦闷又难过的自己。丸井忍不住嗤笑了自己一番，摇摇头把水关上，快速换好衣服离开雾气蒙蒙的浴室。

等仁王湿着头发来到厨房时，丸井已经在准备晚饭了。灶台上正煮着什么的锅快乐地吐着蒸汽，丸井系着围裙在刀板上切肉，然后顺手把之前切好的萝卜倒进了汤锅。  
整个过程可谓行云流水，赏心悦目。  
仁王坐在餐桌前，沉默的看着丸井的背影，任凭披散的头发将刚换好的衣服浸得透湿。只是这么看着丸井忙碌，就已经能收获不小的满足和安心。

其实在很早以前就发现了他的心思。  
从来不会对自己发火的丸井，到底为什么会突然那样紧张，产生了这样的好奇。趁着体育课所有人都不在班上，找了个理由提前溜回了班。打开丸井书包的一刻，仁王稍微犹豫了一秒，但是汹涌的探究心还是压倒了一切。  
看到写满自己名字的那一页纸时，除了震惊，心里竟然还有一丝喜悦。可随即便因为这一点喜悦陷入了自我拉锯战——明明自己是有女友的，那样喜欢着自己的女生。  
随后的日子里，面对着女孩子满怀的心意，莫名地产生了愧疚感。‘如果是和丸井在一起的话——’，时常会蹦出这样的想法，但又必须强迫自己去忘记。  
——对不起，至少是现在，还不能回应你。  
做着每一件男朋友该做的事情，对自己的女朋友尽心尽力的好，日复一日的重复中感觉到了疲惫。女生的敏感超出仁王的想象，几乎是在仁王都没有察觉到自己的无力时，果断地提出了分手。  
“……我很抱歉。”   
“不需要哦，” 女生语气真诚，“这段日子很幸福，也能感受到雅治的心意，所以不必感到抱歉。”  
“要找到真正属于自己的拼图啊，雅治。”

16.  
依旧是敞开的窗户，泛着凉意的夜风和此起彼伏的虫鸣。丸井披着仁王的外套趴在窗沿，不可避免地产生了时间回溯的交错感。  
仁王也许早就知道自己喜欢他，从一开始就知道。可这个故事里，当事人却更像是一个观众，默不作声地欣赏小少年在舞台上表演纠结而苦情的独角戏。谁都没有做错，没有任何人可以怪。所以忸怩的小少年干脆敞开了心扉拥抱这独属于自己的剧本。  
他已经可以大大方方的面对他唯一的观众了。  
而此时此刻，他的观众就站在他身边。

“仁王，你知道这种时候适合做什么吗？”  
“？” 仁王疑惑地看向丸井。  
“接吻。” 丸井说完便凑过去吻住仁王因为吃惊微微张开的唇。从来只敢在梦中肖想的触感演化成真切的温度，这种突如其来的甜蜜让丸井有点想哭。  
仁王抬手轻轻抚上丸井的脸庞，坏心眼的轻咬了一下对方柔软的唇，看到丸井吃痛的退开，笑着问：  
“丸井，你是不是有话对我说。”  
“仁王，” 他放轻呼吸，郑重地像是要捧出自己的心般，“我喜欢你。”

尾音湮没在又一次的亲吻里。

他的观众，终于走上台来拥抱他。  
——年少时的爱恋光辉灿烂。

END. 

【我中途差点就要拐到柳丸的路上一去不回头…… (手动再见 】   
【这种时候适合做什么，适合做ai啊】


End file.
